Before
by Celleste Somnia
Summary: Before Red dwarf radiation leak short story


Lister walked slowly and his steps were carefuly calculated. Weird barely noticable devilish smile was on his face. Inside his colorful leather jacket there was something alive. Inside the jacket there were two shinny scared par of eyes looking righ at him. A young frightened cat watched him and when it lost patience it meowed loudly at him. He smiled to it. Shushhhhhh. Be quiet if you don't want to be found. He said in soft voice.

He gazed at distance and puled the zipper up so the cat can stay hidden. Be quiet. He repeated silently.

At the entrance there were two man responsible for everybody and everything entering Red dwarf.

Lister tried to look casual. They looked right at his weird smile but he was now already inside the ship.

They did not notice the cat in his jacket and he rushed happily to his cabins. Real challenge will be to hide it from Rimmer his smeghead bunk mate. But he will worry about that later.

Cristine Kochansky was tired of life on this ship. Her look was lost in her coffee at the table. Two friends sat beside her.

Yes I would like to have someone! But I don't have time for that now. Cristine said to them.

And they both smiled to each other without her noticing their cheeky looks when Lister entered the cafeteria in his messy uniform. He froze at the entrance when he saw her. His face was scared but he quickly looked the other way and scratched his head.

He likes you Criss everyone on these ship knows that but you. One friend said.

Cristine moved her look up and saw Lister walking to his friends.

Who? Dave? She asked. She was honestly surprised.

Then first friend continued. Just look at his face when he looks at you Criss. You did not notice? She mocked.

Third friend joined. She overheard their talk.

Third tehnitian is kind of cute. She said. Other friend laughed. Like a child. She mocked.

Cristine looked at Lister who was being immature with companions. He is a child! She said. Now stop with that! Ok?! But she realised. Maybe she must try something new next time.

Few days later Lister knew that he will be discovered as cat smuggler. That day was weird from start. He had bad feeling but he forgot about it after few minutes. After he gets his punishment he will say something to Criss. Anything. Worst that can happen is she will reject him.

Holly sounded loud alarm. This is emergency... Still an emergency. He repeated.

At that moment Lister was already inside stasis. Not knowing that everybody will die from radiation leak while his eyes gazed hallways in spite.

After disaster. Red dwarf was empty and cold. But loud steps broke the silence. They looked like humans. But they wore silver space suits. Inside their helmets you could see bigger eyes and forehead. Smaller lips and noses. Radiation is still to big. One of them said. At least we know what happened. Other said. There is one stasis booth active! Screamed first.

There was face waving to forever. Blisfuly unavare of death around him. Por child! Said one while caressing glass over this face. Can we save him? He asked. Are you crazy?! He would die first moment we open that door. But what he has left in life? Best thing would be to kill him without him feeling any pain.

We can't... We are not alowed to intervene. New race is evolving here. Let him live. But he can't ever reach Earth.

Rimmer opened his eyes. Something was weird. But he was alive. How is he alive?

Holly's voice came to him. Arnold do you hear me? He asked. Rimmer frowned. Yes I can hear you moron. Where is everybody? What happened? Holly followed him. Arnold would you listen? You are hologram.

No I am not you... you... Rimmer tried to say something insulting but he noticed his legs were inside the table. He moved back. He was scared and confused.

I am hologram? What happened? Radiation leak Arnold. Holly said without emotions. Rimmer was stubborn. He continued trying to move or lift stuff.

You are hologram Arnold! Holly yelled now. He was irritated by him.

Please listen Arnold, and shut up! Earth is gone. I was there. When radiation was cleared I set my course to Earth. And it took me 2000 years. But he was still alive and that was only thing I could do.

Problem is Earth was dead. So I searched 3 milion years. And found no life similar to Earth. I decided to wake him up. So he can can live his life. I can't keep him in stasis till the universe is gone. But Arnold we must hide this from him. Ok? We must keep him sane.

Keep who sane?

Holly smiled. Follow me.

Rimmer followed Holly. Scene was terrible. Death and silence everywhere. He was nervous. But there it was. Only functional stasis booth and inside it person he hated. His bunk mate Lister. He is actually still alive? Rimmer asked.

Holly wasn't 100% sure but he confirmed. Yes he is alive practically. Everything works fine. If I open the door he should walk out of it convinced he just entered minute ago. Rimmer frowned. He is realy only one? Yes he is Arnold. Holly answered.

Rimmer stud up straight. He lifted his chin up.

Then open the door Holly! He commanded.

Arnold I can't do that now. Scooters must clean areas he will be walking through. We must be careful not to shock him. You should help scooters.

And Arnold. Holly stopped Rimmer and he looked at Holly. Please let me tell him the news please. Rimmer frowned again and left the room. Holly shook his head and started waking Lister up...


End file.
